A pact for the past
by Hikaria360
Summary: Depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort, Harry s'ennuie. Il souhaite tout recommencer et cette fois, s'allié avec Voldemort. Une nuit, il rencontre un homme et celui ci lui propose un marché. Mais en échange, Harry devra se donner corps et âme à l'homme. L'ennui sera t'il plus fort que la liberté? Dark Harry, voyage dans le temps
1. Chapter 1

titre: A pact for the past

auteur: Hikaria360

Bonjours à tous! me revoila! Il est vrai que j'ai plusieurs fics en cours mais j'ai mes raisons. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez lu mes autres fics! Ah oui, aussi, je propose mes services, si vos voulez que je fasse une fic selon vos goût, envoyez moi des reviews (ou même des messages) me disant le thème, le couple si il y en a, et une partie de l'histoire et je vous fais une fic que je posterai. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire beaucoup de chapitres car cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Bien entendu, je suis sur que vous vous dites que comme j'ai d'autre fics à écrire, mon temps de parution sera trop long, et bien NON. Je ferai passer vos fics avant les miennes promis juré!

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter, devenu auror après avoir triompher de Voldemort, s'ennuie à mourir. Ayant amener touts les derniers mangemorts à Azkaban, il ne lui restait pratiquement rien à faire. Bon de temps en temps, il arrête quelques ivrognes mais sinon ce n'est pas forcément excitant. Et puis cette routine, il n'en pouvait plus.

Le matin à 6H, il part pour le ministère de la magie. Il entre dans la cabine rouge vif et tape le numéro secret. Une voix désagréable, de femme, l'accueille avec froideur, le rendant de mauvaise humeur. Après il se dirige vers son bureau et s'enferme dedans. Toute la journée, Harry lit des livres. Autant ne pas aller au Ministère pour cela direz vous? Le soir venu vers environ 20H, Harry rentre chez lui. Il retrouve sa fiancée Ginny Weasley. Chaque soir, elle lui fait la vie parce qu'elle veut plus "d'attention". Pour ne pas avoir de problème, Harry lui donne ce qu'elle veut et qu'il passe la nuit avec elle. Même le sexe ne lui donne plus aucun plaisir et pourtant, Ginny à un corps de rêve.

Des fois, Harry ne dort pas la nuit, il pense à Voldemort. Tom Jedusor, cet homme incomprit par la société, rejeté pour son talent aux arts noirs. A vrai dire, Harry ne s'en était, malheuresement, rendu compte trop tard mais Lord Voldemort et lui étaient pareils. Tout les deux incomprits par les autres. Ah, si seulement il pouvait faire revenir Lord Voldemort, ils pourraient tout recommencer, devenir alliés.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le jour V, Harry se lèva avec la ferme intention de prendre des vacances et seul. Entrant dans le ministère, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la ministre Amélia Bones. Il lui demanda poliment 2 semaines de vacances, qu'elle ne pouvait heuresement pas refusé. Vainqueur, Harry se partit vers le Londres moldu. Toute la journée, il flana dans la ville, rentrant dans les magasins moldus puis sortant avec un soupir d'ennui. La nuit, Harry se balada dans les ruelles sombres, puis une boite de nuit attira son attention.

- Une boite de nuit Gay? murmura Harry effaré mais drôlement interressé.

Il rentra dedans, passant sans difficultés devant le videur. La boite était remplie d'hommes- bah c'était logique non?- dansant sensuellement les uns contre les autres. Harry eut une pensée joyeuse en voyant tout ce grabuge:

" Cool, je sens que je vais m'éclater!"

Un beau blond s'approcha alors de lui. Mais Harry repèra déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Un magnifique brun, plus ou moins musclé avec des yeux noirs. Harry s'avanca vers lui et s'assit juste à côté sous le regard jaloux du blond, qui finalement chercha une autre proie. Le beau brun au yeux noirs lui lanca un regard interressé. Il se pencha vers Harry et murmura:

- Que fait donc Harry Potter dans un endroit pareil?

Le Survivant sursauta légèrement. L'homme le connaissait. Les lèvres du sauveur s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

- Alors vous me connaissez? Pourtant, moi je n'ai pas cet avantage.

L'inconnu partit dans un léger rire et évita la question à peine voilée.

- Alors que fais tu ici Harry Potter? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais marié.

Harry haussa un sourcil à la Rogue.

- C'est vrai, mais pour tout vous dire, elle m'ennuie. Tout comme ma vie d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça? demanda l'homme intrigué

Harry soupira.

- Ma vie est agaçante. Depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort, je ne fais plus rien d'interressant. Et je peux vous avouer que certaines fois, j'aimerai qu'il soit encore en vie juste pour pouvoir devenir son allié plutôt que son ennemi. Comme ça, nous aurions gagnés la guerre et je ne m'ennuierai pas autant.

- Tu aimerais changé le passé? Questionna l'homme très interressé

Harry fixa son regard émeraude dans celui onix.

- Oui

L'inconnu prit son verre de vin et en tendit un à Harry, qui le prit egalement. L'homme but une légère gorgée du liquide rouge bordeau puis regarda Harry avec intensité.

- Je peux t'aider

Harry lui lança un regard étrange

- M'aider? A quoi? A changer le passé? Questionna t'il troublé

- Oui

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière!

L'homme eut un petit rictus

- Rien n'est impossible avec la magie

Harry remit ne de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille avant de soupirer

- Vous ne mentez pas n'est ce pas?

- Non

- Si vous me proposer votre aide aussi facilement, c'est que vous quelque chose en contre parti non?

L'homme lui fit un magnifique sourire

- C'est exact!

Harry poussa un énième soupir

- Et que voulez vous?

L'inconnu eut un autre sourire

- Toi!

Harry frisonna.

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Tu n'as donc pas compris? Je te veux toi. Ton corps, ton âme, tes sentiments, tout ce qui fat que tu es toi.

Harry eut soudain un gros doute.

- Qui êtes vous vraiment, vous n'êtes pas un... humain?

L'homme avait un sourire tellement grand qu'on voyait toute ses dent blanches. On pouvait egalement remarquer que ses canines étaient très pointues.

- Et bien non, je ne suis pas un humain. Mon nom est... Satan ou Lucifer comme tu veux. Je suis le diable en personne.


	2. Chapter 2

titre: Un pact pour le passé

auteur: Heu...(se creuse la tête et réfléchie intensement) ah oui! Moi!

couple: ben... y'en a pas...

Hey! Je poste vite un p'tit chapitre puis je retourne à une autre fic. Etonnament, le contexte de cette histoire me donne énormement d'inspiration mais bon... ça doit être normal nn? (qui n'a pas d'inspiration quand on parle de Satan?)

Harry: Moi, moi, moi!

Dark Lulu: Toi, tu te la ferme!

Harry: ... (se tait pour ne pas être avada kadavriser par une psycopathe, mégalomane, sadique)

Dark Lulu: Hé! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la psycopathe mégalomane, sadique?

Harry: (zut je l'ai dit à voix haute) heu... qu'elle est tombée follement amoureuse de Voldy parce qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup mais..en garçon? (s'enfui en courant)

Darki: Quoi! (lui court après en criant, indignée) Tu trouve que je ressemble à un serpent? Sale mioche attends un peu que je t'attrape!

Bon bah, je vais répondre a la seule review que j'ai eue...:

LadyAliceRiddleSnape: Ben... bravo ma première revieweuse! (champagne!) Pour l'âge qu'à Harry et l'époque à laquelle il ira ce sera précisé dans ce chapitre. Je crois pas qu'il y aura un HP/LV vu que Harry appartiendra à Satan (pas trop déçue?) Au fait, si je poste ce chapitre aussi vite, c'est grâce à ta review alors MERCI! (et gros bisous) Je voulais savoir, t'aime bien les chapitres longs? Parce que je vais essayéé d'en faire (y'aura plus à lire!). J'espère que tu vas lire ce prochain chapitre donc BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 2

Entendant le nom, Harry ne fut qu'à moitié surpris car il avait presque déjà deviné l'identité de l'homme. Mais se dire qu'il pourrait bien appartenir à Satan était une chose inimaginable. En même temps, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Pouvoir retourner dans le passé était quand même son rêve le plus fou. Il aimerai tant pouvoir tout changer, malheuresement, donner son corps et son âme au diable en échange, inquiétait tout de même Harry. Cela voudrait dire qu'il serai pieds et poings liés non? Enchaîné... comme un animal? Et à la fin de sa vie, ira t'il en enfer avec Satan? De toute façon, qu'importe, il serait quand même dépendant du terrible diable.

Harry regarda Satan avec reflexion, celui ci fit un petit sourire.

- Tu sais, si tu m'appartiens, tu ne mourra jamais.

Harry sursauta, jamais? Il serai immortel? Comme Voldemort?

- Mais aussi, tu a le droit à un temps de reflexion.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Satan lui laissait du temps, et ce n'était pas normal. Logiquement, le diable aurai du essayer de le persuader, mais il n'aurai jamais laissé un temps de reflexion. Le diable sembla lire dans ses pensées

- La vérité Harry, est que tu es spécial, commença t'il, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin: Tu as tellement fréquenté la mort, que la mort elle même veut te fréquenter. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, mais la mort à décidé que tu serai son héritier. Elle m'a donc envoyé pour que je te rapproche un peu plus d'elle, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Abasourdi, Harry hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Harry, tu es devenu son héritier terrestre. Tu la représente mais sur terre. Si tu pactise avec moi, elle t'offrira tous ses pouvoirs. Tu aura le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres, comprends tu?

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux d'Harry. Oui, bien sur qu'il avait compris.

- Bien.

Satan se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant, il se retourna vers Harry et lui dit:

- Je viendrai te voir quand tu sera prêt.

Et il laissa Harry tout seul dans la boîte qui était toujours réservé aux personnes gays. Le brun soupira et alla droit dans la direction du garçon blond de tout à l'heure, commençant même à le draguer. Celui ci, ravi, ne se fit pas prier et l'emmena dans l'une des chambres privées de la boîte. Ils passèrent une nuit de folie, et Harry ne rentra chez lui que le lendemain.

Il avait beau être en congé, il rentrait tout de même chez lui pour se laver et se changer. Ce qu'il fit donc, et alors qu'il allait repartir dehors, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. En se retournant, il vit que c'était Ginny. Harry soupira, ennuyé.

- Où étais tu cette nuit? Demanda t'elle

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit Harry calmement.

La jeune fille s'énerva.

- Bien sur que si, je suis ta femme!

- Non, nous ne sommes pas marier, répliqua Harry séchement.

- Mais nous allons l'être ! Cria Ginny hors d'elle.

Harry la regarda quelques secondes puis ricana. La rousse frisonna devant ce rire froid et sans émotions.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me marier avec toi?

- Bien sur! Hurla Ginny

- Et bien tu te trompes.

Tout sembla se briser autour de la jeune femme.

- Et pourquoi cela? demanda t'elle avec une voix pleine de sanglots retenus.

- Parce que... je n'aime pas les femmes.

Ginny rigola nervesement, n'y croyant absolument pas.

- Pourtant je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas plus hétéro que toi, une autre raison s'il te plaît?

- Je ne t'aime pas

La jeune fille sentit des larmes perlées sur ses joues, constellées de taches de rousseurs.

- Pourtant tu disais que tu m'aimais!

Harry la regarda quelques secondes. Etonnament, cela ne lui faisait rien de la voir souffrir.

- Et bien, je me trompais.

Ginny se mit à pleurer de rage.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas ME faire ça! Hurla t'elle

- Et pourtant c'est ce que je fais, dit il sereinement.

- Pouquoi? POURQUOI?

Harry lui lança un regard en biais.

- Parce que je préférais rester toute ma vie avec le diable qu'avec toi, répondit il avec froideur: Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire.

Sous ses larmes, Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Harry ouvrit, sachant déjà qui c'était.

Satan entra dans la pièce sous l'air stupéfait de Ginny. Il ne lui lança d'ailleurs, aucun regard, se concentrant plutôt sur Harry.

- Alors tu t'est enfin décider, remarqua t'il

- Oui, fut la seule réponse d'Harry

Ginny les regarda en alternance avant de comprendre un truc.

- Alors c'est pour lui que tu me quittes? Questionna t'elle, fremissante de rage.

Elle toisa le diable avant de déglinguer complètement; Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche, et sauta sur Satan avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Celui ci, trop surpris pour réagir, ne bougea pas, se prenant un couteau dans le coeur. Ginny éclata d'un rire fou, digne de Bellatrix, et le pauvre Satan, se prit une dizaine de coups de couteau dans le coeur. Ginny regarda Harry avec folie.

- Tu vois? Tu ne peux plus aller avec lui maintenant, il est mort!

Elle éclata à nouveau d'un rire sauvage et regarda le soit disant... cadavre qui n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Finalement, il se releva, prit le couteau dans ses mains et tira, l'empêchant d'embrasser son pauvre petit coeur... inexistant. Surprise, Ginny recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas de coeur! Soudainement, ne pouvant plus se retenir, Harry éclata de rire. Le cadavre, qui n'en était pas un, et la folle, qui en était véritablement une, se retournèrent vers lui. Harry réussit enfin à se calmer et expliqua:

- Il est dit que le diable a un coeur de glace et que étonnament il ne fond pas en enfer, mais c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas de coeur!

Et il repartit dans un fou rire qui fit trembler les murs de la maison. Comprenant, Ginny s'éloigna de Satan avec peur. Celui ci fit son plus beau sourire sadique à la jeune femme qui trembla. Juste par plaisir, s'avança vers elle la faisant reculée un peu plus. Elle trébucha et tomba par terre. Satisfait, Satan se tourna vers Harry et prit sa main. Ils sortirent ensemble de la maison ainsi, et le Diable transplanna.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Un bruit d'eau claire qui coule, un peu comme une mini cascade. Un magnifique hénissement royal, provenant surement d'un équidé. La pélouse tendre, bougeant sous le vent.

Harry regarda où ils avaient atteri et il pouvait dire que c'était sans aucun doute le Paradis. En 20 ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Des chevaux noirs broutaient l'herbe, certains buvant l'eau de la petite rivière. L'eau brillait sous un magnifique soleil jaune. Le ciel était dépourvu de nuages.

Sur le côté, Harry vit une forêt. Les arbres y étaient accueillant et semblaient en paix avec les animaux. Une famille d'écureuils mangeaient des petites noisettes et commencaient déjà leur réserve de nourriture pour L'hiver.

Des poissons nageaient dans un vaste étang, où flotaient des nénuphars, sur lequels se tenaient des grenouilles vertes. Leurs croassements, semblaient s'harmonisés avec le chant des oiseaux.

Au bout du chemin, où Harry et Satan se tenaient, il y avait un grand manoir. Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Satan, se demandant interieurement où ils se trouvaient.

- Nous sommes chez moi, répondit Satan à la question muette de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête, émerveillé. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Harry fut stupéfié par la beauté des lieux.

Sur le sol, il y avait un tapis rouge et moelleux. De chaques côtés de la pièce, se tenaient de grands escaliers qui montaient vers d'autres parties du manoir. Il y avait également, en parallèle, de grands couloirs et juste en face de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait une salle de bal. Le tout, était richement décoré d'argenté, de noir, de rouge sang et de vert sombre.

Amusé par l'air ébahi et admirateur d'Harry, Satan le fit tourner à gauche. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes dans le couloirs dont le dallage brillait à la lumière, puis Satn s'arrêta devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit. L'interieur se révélait être un petit salon dans lequel, ils s'assirent tout deux, face à face. Harry prit la parole en premier:

- Je veux pactiser avec toi Satan.

Celui ci eut un petit rire.

- Bien.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Harry pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il prit à nouveau sa main dans la sienne et une lumière illumina la pièce. Après quelques instants, Satan prononça ces mots:

- Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter anciennement Evans, accepte tu, de te lier à moi?

- Oui, répondit Harry sans hésitation.

- Jure tu, de m'être fidèle et de ne jamais te tourner vers une autre personne que moi?

- Je le jure

- Jure tu également, de te donner corps et âme à moi, et de n'avoir rien d'autre que moi et moi seul dans ta vie?

- Je le jure également.

- Enfin, m'obéira-tu et me vénérera-tu à jamais?

- Oui

La lumière disparut lentement de la pièce.

- Bien Harry, je vais réaliser ton voeu. Je vais te ramener au tout début de l'histoire. Mais, la mort ne veut pas que tu restes avec les moldus, alors je t'élèverai. Sache aussi, que tu ne perdra pas la mémoire et les connaissances de ta vie passée.

Harry acquièça doucement.

- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure Harry..., murmura Satan

Il y eut une autre lumière, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus vive et beaucoup plus forte que la précédente. Harry se sentit happer par les ténèbres, puis plus rien. Ce fut le vide total.

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez rémarqué que je n'aime pas vraiment Ginny.**


	3. Chapter 3

titre: Un pacte pour le passé

auteur: Moi! (et personne d'autre!)

Heu... je n'ai rien à dire à par que c'est dans ce chapitre que l'histoire commence vraiment.

Chapitre 3

Une détonation. Puis des cris de terreurs.

- C'est Lui! Fuis avec Harry! Cria James à Lily, en essayant de retenir Voldemort qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

Lily hésita quelques secondes avant de monter les escaliers avec son bébé. Elle entra dans la chambre de celui ci et le mit dans son berceau avec tendresse.

- Harry, murmura t'elle doucement: N'oublie jamais que ta maman et ton papa t'aiment très fort.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, juste à l'endroit où apparaîtra bientôt, la légendaire cicatrice. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer Lord Voldemort. Il s'avança vers le berceau et leva sa baguette. Malheureusement, Lily s'interposa. Le Seigneur des ténèbres baissa un peu sa baguette et cracha:

- Pousse toi idiote.

- Ne tuez pas mon bébé! Je vous en supplie, tuez moi à sa place mais ne touchez pas à mon bébé!

- Mais pousse toi idiote!

Voyant qu'elle ne bougerait pas, Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette et prononça la formule de mort. Lily s'écroula au pied du berceau. Voldemort se pencha au dessus du bambin, baguette sur son front. Les yeux du petit s'illuminèrent en voyant le mage noir. Surprit, Voldemort regarda Harry avec interrogation. Mais il se reprit bien vite et jeta le sort qui causera sa perte.

- Avada Kadavra!

Le sort rebondit sur le mage, le réduisant en poussière. Un homme sortit de l'ombre, et regarda l'enfant qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. La maison trembla et le premier étage s'effondra.

Satan sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il sortit des décombres et transplanna chez lui.

Peu de temps après, Dumbledore arriva avec Hagrid. Mais aucune trace de l'enfant. Soudain, Dumbledore voit une lettre dans le berceau. Il l'ouvre, et lit à voix haute:

_Bonjour Dumbledore,_

_Je sais que vous allez lire cette lettre. J'ai une longueur d'avance sur vous, et j'ai pris le jeune Harry Potter avec moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un ami de la famille et je prendrai soin du petit garçon. Il sera là pour sa rentrée à Poudlard._

_Un inconnu..._

Hagrid éclata en sanglot, prit un gros torchon, et se moucha avec force. Dumbledore, quand lui, était pensif. Qui était cet inconnu?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les années passèrent vite, voilà que Harry a déjà 10 ans et bientôt 11. Sa nouvelle enfance s'était merveillesement bien passée auprès de son maître. Sa vie était maintenant calme et paisible et il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Satan l'avait amené dans son magnifique manoir et l'avait élevé comme un frère. Il lui avait appris à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, amenant certaines fois de vrais cobayes humains et bien entendu, moldus.

Harry avait vite appris que la vie humaine était fragile et facile à briser. Il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigts pour pouvoir radier une existence du monde terrestre. Harry était devenu extrèmement puissant mais savait se contrôler.

Le jour de ses 11 ans, il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard avec joie. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver sa première maison. Première, car il considérait "Mansion satanic paradise", qui était le nom du manoir de Satan, comme sa demeure. A force d'y vivre, il avait commencé à vraiment apprécié cet endroit féerique. Tout les soirs, il sortait dehors pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe devant la rivière. Parfois il y passait la nuit, et se faisait souvent réveiller par Adès, son animal de compagnie, qui revenait de la chasse. C'était un serpent magique, noir et jaune aux yeux gris. Sa race était en voie de disparition, et Harry l'avait prit sous sa protection. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble et le serpent était le seul ami que Harry pouvait avoir. C'était une des règles que Satan lui avait imposé même si normalement, Harry ne devait avoir aucun ami. Harry était reconnaissant envers le Diable pour avoir fait une exception à la règle. Il n'aurai jamais tenu sans aucun ami à Poudlard et Satan devait l'avoir compris.

Un matin, Harry et Ades partirent au chemin de traverse. Là-bas, Harry vit Drago Malfoy, qui lui adressa la parole comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sauf que cette fois ci, Harry rencontra également Lucius Malfoy qui lui serra la main. Après avoir fait ses achats, Harry rentra étonné et avec appréhension, demanda à Satan:

- Pourquoi y avait-il Lucius? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir rencontré pendant mes 11 ans.

- C'est parce que nous avons un peu bouleversé le futur, il y aura donc quelques changements comme ta rencontre avec Malfoy sénior.

Harry, quelque peu troublé, ne posa pas plus de questions car cette réponse suffisait amplement. En effet, Harry avait bien changer:

Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, qui lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au bas du dos, les attachant parfois en catogan. Son caractère n'était plus celui d'un gryffondor se jetant dans le tas mais plutôt celui d'un serpentard à l'esprit aiguisé. Il savait désormais se taire quand il le fallait.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le 1er septembre était enfin arrivé, et Harry eut envie de sauter de joie, ce qu'il ne fit heuresement pas. Satan le mena à KingCross et le laissa monter dans le train ne lui soufflant que quelques mots à l'oreille:

- "N'oublie pas, tu m'appartiens".

Harry hocha la tête, puis partit chercher un compartiment où il serai seul avec Adès. En attendant que le train ne démarre, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Ades se tortilla dans tout les sens et siffla d'un air un peu mécontent.

- Ssss ça sent l'humain à plein nezzzz, se plaigna Adès

Harry éclata de rire avant de répliquer:

- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasse, étant donner que l'on va être dansss un château pleins d'humainsssss.

- Ccc'est nul, maugréa le serpent.

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ronald Weasley.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici? Demanda t'il

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour donner une réponse négative lorsque Drago entra à son tour. Il renifla de dédain en voyant le roux, mais décida finalement de l'ignorer.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ton nom la dernière fois?

Harry secoua les épaules avec indifference.

- J'ai oublié.

Le blond haussa un sourcil aristocratique avant de tendre sa main.

- Drago Malfoy, enchanté.

- Harry Potter, dit à son tour le pactisant, en serrant brievement la main de son ex ennemi.

- Bien, conclu le blond: On se reverra à Poudlard, Harry.

- Bien entendu, Drago, à tout à l'heure.

Le jeune Malfoy hocha la tête et sortit du compartiment. Ron, qui était resté, ouvrait sa bouche puis la refermait comme une carpe.

- Tu es Harry Potter? Le Survivant? S'exclama t'il quand l'information atteignit son cerveau.

Harry lui jeta une regard glacial, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir le roux qui partit avec hâte, prétextant être attendu. Enfin débarrasser, Harry soupira de soulagement et décida de verrouiller la porte pour ne plus être déranger.

Au bout d'un moment, une voix retentit dans les couloirs:

- Nous serons bientôt à Poudlard, veuillez s'il vous plaît, enfiler vos robes scolaires!

Harry se changea et mit son uniforme scolaire. Le train arriva à Pré au lard et les élèves descendirent.

- Les premières années! Par ici, par ici! Cria Hagrid

Il les mena à des barques et Harry partagea la sienne avec Drago. Ils arrivèrent au château où le professeur McGonagall les accueillit par un discours:

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall et je vous souhaite la bienvenu à Poudlard. Sachez que vous allez être réparti dans quatre illustres maison qui ont pour noms ceux des quatres fondateurs de Poudlard; Gryffondor, Poussoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Harry vit Draco donner un coup de coude à un ami à lui, qui devait être Blaise Zabinni. Le professeur de métamorphose les fit rentrer dans la grande salle. Au millieu de celle ci, il y avait un tabouret, où était posé le choixpeau. Le professeur fit alors l'appel:

- Hanna Boot!

Une blonde s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, mettant le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Poussoufle, s'écria celui ci

Elle rejoignit sa nouvelle table puis la liste continua et les élèves défilèrent, se faisant répartirent.

- Draco Malfoy!

Le blond eut un air suffisant en regardant le choixpeau mais le mit tout de même sur sa tête. A peine le tissu avait touché ses cheveux, que le Choixpeau cria:

- Serpentard!

D'autres personnes passèrent sous le Choixpeau jusqu'à que le professeur appelle:

- Harry Potter!

Il y eut quelques murmures tel que:

- Harry Potter? Le survivant?

- Le Harry Potter?

Harry s'avança gardant un masque d'impassibilité. Une fois qu'il mit le choixpeau, celui ci resta silencieux.

- Heu... vous êtes là? Questionna Harry interieurement avec inquiétude.

- Oui, répondit l'item, faisant sursauter Harry

- Et bien... répartissez moi.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas.

Décontenacé, Harry réfléchit à la maison qui pourrait lui convenir. Si le choixpeau ne pouvait pas le répartir, il choisirai lui même.

- Alors mettez moi à Serpentard.

- Bien... Serpentard! Cria le chapeau magique.

Vainqueur, Harry se dirigea vers la table des serpents qui l'accueillit de mauvaise grâce. Les autres étudiants se mirent à chuchoter, se demandant comment le Survivant avait pu se faire répartir à Serpentard.

- Y ssssont pass content, remarqua Adès tout bas.

Harry acquiéça silencieusement et s'assit. Bien vite, les serpentards reprirent leurs conversations et Draco en profita pour s'installer a côté de lui, commençant à lui parler. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, avant que le dialogue ne s'oriente vers la famille de chacuns.

- Mon père et vraiment extraordinaire, commença le blond: il travaille au ministère et est même ami avec le ministre lui même! Quand à ma mère, elle s'appelle Narcissa, son nom de famille était 'Black' avant qu'elle ne soit mariée à mon père.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et toi Harry, qui est ce qui t'a élevé? Comme tes parents ne sont plus... de ce monde? Et que mon père a apprit que tu avait été placé chez quelqu'un. Tu sais, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, mon père se serait fait un plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous.

Ah, la délicatesse des serpents, se reconnaîtrait entre mille. Pendant un instant, Harry compara le jeune Malfoy à Ron Weasley, ils avaient exactement le même tact quand il était question de parler de moments douloureux dans la vie de quelqu'un. Le survivant eut un rire intérieur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre à la question:

- J'ai été élevé par une personne... formidable, fit Harry se retenant de rire à l'image de ce qui se serai passé si il avait été élever par les Malfoys.

Draco eut une petite grimace.

- Un moldu? demanda t'il d'une voix pleine de dégout

Harry prit un air catastrophé.

- Oh non, bien heuresement, mon tuteur est un être magique!

Draco soupira de soulagement, ne relevant pas le fait que Harry ai dit "être magique" plutôt que "sorcier".

- Ouf, tu m'a fait peur; Imaginer le Survivant chez des moldus est assez perturbant pour moi. Et sinon, comment s'appelle t'il?

Harry ne réfléchit pas, Satan avait tout prévu et lui avait dit d'utiliser son nom d'emprunt:

- William Eliacin's

Draco sursauta, Eliacin's, était un nom extrèmement réputé dans toute la planète. En effet, les Saliaçins étaient connus comme une famille ni noire, ni blanche. Au fil du temps, les membres de la famille se faisaient employés dans l'un des deux camps. Mais depuis maintenant deux siècles, le dernier membre de la famille, refusait de colaborer avec qui que ce soit. Ce dernier membre était bien evidemment William Eliacin's, un vampire apparu il y a 200 ans. Mystérieux, personne n'avait réussi à trouver son manoir dit légendaire par sa beauté. Il était vrai que beaucoup avaient essayé, mais n'en étaient jamais revenu. Une rumeur disait aussi, que les Eliacin's avaient pactisé avec le Diable en personne, et que celui ci, leur avait offert 10 tonnes d'or, les rendant riches et leur permettant de devenir premier des personnes les plus riches du monde sorcier et peut être même du monde moldu. Bien sur, personne n'avait aucune preuve, mais la plupart restaient soupçonneux.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'amusait de ce petit effet. Quand il était jeune, Satan lui avait expliqué le pourquoi il se faisait appeler William Eliacin's. Le diable n'était pas lié à eux par le sang, et avait obtenu le titre d'héritier que grâce à un pacte. En effet, au début, la famille Eliacin's malgré sa magie puissante, était extrèmement pauvre, puis un jour, Hélène Eliacin's née en 1901, entendit parler d'une secte vénérant le diable. Bien entendu, elle n'y cru pas mais lorsqu'elle entendit dire que l'on pouvait faire un pacte avec celui ci pour avoir la richesse éternelle, elle se mit à espérer et rechercha un moyen de le contacter. Hélène finit par trouver un étrange grimoire, servant à appeler la personne à qui elle désirait pactiser. Elle exécuta le rituel écrit à l'interieur du livre, avec perfection, faisant attention à chaques runes qu'elle dessinait de sa baguette.

Après les dernières paroles prononcées, le Diable apparut devant elle, lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait pour l'avoir déranger de là où il gouvernait. Elle lui montra la position de sa famille et lui confia dans quelle misère elle se trouvait. Elle lui raconta également que son fils, seul héritier de la famille, était bien maigre et ne pouvait manger à sa faim tant l'argent manquait dans le foyer.

Alors, Satan lui proposa un marché: Il offrait 10 tonnes d'or aux Eliacin's mais en échange, il se voyait devenir l'heritier à la place du fils de la jeune femme. Celle ci ne voulant que le bonheur de sa progéniture, accepta.

Après sa mort, Satan devint, comme il avait été conclu, le chef de la famille. Pour masquer son immortalité, il se fit proclamé vampire et écrasa toutes les personnes lui voulant du mal. Il devint l'homme le plus puissant du monde en à peine 35 ans. A présent, il faudrait être fou pour s'en prendre à lui ou à quelqu'un de son entourage. Même le ministre le laisse faire tout ce qu'il veut.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Drago se mordilla la lèvre avec nervosité. Il valait mieux qu'il se tienne à carreau et qu'il fasse de Harry un allié, sinon, s'en était fini de la réputation des Malfoys.

De son côté, Harry riait intérieurement. Pratiquement toute la table avait entendu leur conversation et était profondement choquée.

Vraiment, cette année s'annoncait particulièrement divertisante.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: A pact for the past (Un pacte pour le passé)

Auteur: Hikaria360 (heu...moi?)

Si je donnais des noms à mes chapitres, celui ci s'appelerai "Quand Harry rencontre Rogue et McGonagall dans sa nouvelle vie."

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont bien aimé le chapitre précédent et leur souhaite un magnifique

BONNE LECTURE! (même si je le souhaite aussi aux autres)

Chapitre 4

Les cours avaient commencé sans trop de grabuges à par peut être, pour les potions. En entrant dans la salle, Harry s'était souvenu de l'accueil que lui avait réservé le professeur Rogue dans son ancienne vie. Et bien évidemment, si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'avait pas changé, c'était Severus;

Alors que Harry s'installait avec grâce sur une chaise, et que tout le monde cherchait une place où se mettre, Drago se mit à côté de lui, comme si ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Harry le laissa faire, après tout, Drago avait un très bon potentiel en potion au moins, il ne risquait pas de se retrouver avec un incompétent.

Le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes noires, faisant taire toutes les personnes présentes. Il se mit devant le bureau, qui était face à la classe, et regarda ses nouveaux élèves avec un sadisme évident. Mais Harry savait très bien qu'au fond de l'homme, se cachait quelqu'un d'autre. Certes parfois, il paraissait un peu froid mais c'était juste une facade qu'il montrait. La vie de l'homme n'avait pas toujours été facile et Harry avait du être patient pour que son aîné se confie à lui. Dès le début de la guerre, ils avaient tout deux, commencaient à se rapprocher. Un jour, Rogue avait même avoué qu'il avait eu un mauvaix jugement sur le dernier des Potters. La mort du potionniste avait beaucoup bouleversé Harry mais cette fois ci, il empêcherait ce drame de se produire.

Le professeur commença l'appel et lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Harry, il releva la tête avec un sourire moqueur.

- Harry Potter, notre nouvelle... célébrité?

Ron Weasley se mit à rire mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard que lui lançaient ses camarades Griffondors et bien entendu, Serpentards. Ceux ci avaient trop peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si ils s'en prenaient au protégé du dernier Eliacin's.

Rogue haussa un sourcil curieux devant le manque de réaction de ses nouveaux Serpentards. Il fut encore plus étonné quand il vit que son cher filleul se trouvait à côté du fils de son pire ennemi. Severus se promit de parler avec Drago pour lui demander des explications.

Harry eut un léger sourire devant la mine stupéfaite du professeur. Et même si celui ci reussissait à merveille à cacher sa stupéfaction aux autres élèves, Harry arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Severus se tourna vers le tableau et d'un coup de baguette, ensorcela celui ci. Puis il commença à parler d'un ton assez sec:

- L'art des potions est un art extrèmement rigoureux. Seul ceux qui auront d'excellentes notes pourront continuer mon cours pour leurs BUSES.

Il balaya la salle du regard, ce qui donna quelques frissons à certains Gryffondors, et s'arrêta encore sur Harry. Le pactisant planta son regard émeraude dans celui onix et le professeur afficha un sourire narquois devant ce qu'il prenait pour de l'insolence.

- Mr Potter, reprit Severus d'un ton de défi: Quelle est la difference entre le Napel et le tue loup?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, Severus lui avait déjà poser la même question dans son ancienne vie.

- Aucune monsieur, c'est une même plante portant les deux noms que vous venez de mentionner, même si on la connaît plus sous le nom d'Aconit.

Le professeur en resta coi. Mais il se reprit bien vite et continua avec ce même ton détestable:

- Je vois. Donc vous devez également savoir ce qu'on obtient si on mélange une potion d'Armoise avec des racines d'aphodèles.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une affirmation mais plus une question et Harry prit soin de bien répondre:

- Je le sais. De ce mélange, on obtient une potion appellée "Goutte du mort vivant". C'est un somnifère très puissant qui peut même endormir un troll si elle est bien préparée.

Severus se tut un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle:

- Et si je vous demandez de me chercher un Bézoard, où iriez vous en premier?

Les Serpentards se regardèrent un peu alarmés. Un chuchotement s'éleva du groupe:

- Mais il est fou, il ne sait donc pas qui est sa famille?

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement et reportèrent leur attention sur Rogue et Harry.

Ce dernier était parfaitement calme, même si, intérieurement, il était littéralement mort de rire;

Severus n'avait décidemment pas changer.

C'est donc avec un sérieux totalement extérieur, que Harry répondit à la troisième et- il le savait- dernière question:

- J'irai sans doute dans le ventre d'une chèvre, même si j'aurai quelques remords à tuer celle ci, je récuperai la pierre se trouvant dans son estomac.

Certaines filles et garçons eurent des grimaces de dégoût, rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

Drago, quand à lui, observait son parrain avec attention. Il était un des seuls à savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser celui ci et était au courant de l'animosité qu'il y avait eu entre le père d'Harry et le Serpentard. Il savait que c'était de là que venait son obstination à vouloir à tout prix ridiculiser le Survivant, progéniture de son défunt plus grand ennemi. Severus pouvait être extrèmement rancunier quand il le voulait, et là, il l'était plus que tout. Mais était ce vraiment une bonne raison pour se venger sur Harry? Celui ci n'était pas responsable des actes commis par son père. Tout appartenait au passé.

Severus avait bien vu l'agitation de ses Serpentards et avait entendu le chuchotement, mais il ne comprenait pas. Potter n'avait il pas été élever par sa tante, la soeur de Lily? Il regarda Harry, qui venait de répondre correctement puis se tourna vers le tableau.

Tout le monde regarda celui ci pour se rendre compte que les réponses de Harry s'étaient inscrites dessus. Le professeur les observa d'un oeil mauvais et comme il n'y avait aucune réaction, il cracha avec hargne:

- Et alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes, que je les prennes à votre place?

Les élèves s'empressèrent de se mettre au travail, et jusqu'à la fin du cours, on entendit que des grattements de plume.

Quand la sonnerie sonna, Severus fit un léger signe à Drago, lui intimant silencieusement de rester. Le blond le remarqua et voyant que Harry s'en allait, il le prit par le bras et lui chuchota:

- Je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence et sortit de la classe.

La classe se vida petit à petit, et quand il n'y eut plus personne, Severus ferma la porte. Puis, rejoignit Drago qui se trouvait juste devant le bureau professoral.

- Tu voulais me parler parrain?

- C'est exact.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux magnifiquement bien coiffés, tout en fixant son parrain. Finalement, il soupira et demanda d'un ton contrarié:

- C'est au sujet de Harry n'est ce pas?

Severus acquiesca.

- Oui, que faisait tu à côté de lui?

Drago croisa les bras.

- Je me suis mis volontairement à la même table, j'apprécie sa compagnie. Il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

Sevrus ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il regarda son filleul avec sérieux.

- Quand Lucius va apprendre que tu fréquente le dernier des Potter, il va péter un cable. Il vaut mieux que tu ai une bonne excuse.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Mon père ne m'empêchera pas de fréquenter qui je veux et de toute façon, j'ai une excellente excuse.

Rogue prit un air sarcastique et demanda avec la voix qui va avec:

- Et quelle est t'elle?

Le plus jeune des Malfoys prit une allure supérieure.

- Sa famille.

Rogue le fixa avec intensité. Encore cette histoire? Mais qu'est ce que la famille de Potter avait de si exceptionnelle? Il formula sa question à voix haute;

L'entendant, Drago décroisa ses bras et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau puis répondit avec un ton de jubilation:

- Son père adoptif s'appelle William Eliacin's.

Severus se figea. Eliacin's. Ce nom lui rappelais énormement de souvenirs. Il avait déjà rencontrer le vampire et dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, Severus avait eu peur. L'homme dégageait tant de puissance, cela l'avait cloué sur place. Il s'était mit à transpirer sans raison, et avait tourné la tête vers les autres mangemorts pour constater qu'ils étaient tous dans le même état que lui. Soudainement, quelque chose lui avait frôlé le dos. Il s'était retourné mais il n'y avait rien. Quand il s'était remi droit dans le rang des fidèles, il avait remarqué que le vampire était en train de repartir. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il s'était retourné vers Severus. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et William lui avait fait un sourire carnassier. Le potionniste n'avait pu retenir un frisson devant ce regard rougeâtre où il avait l'impression de voir des flammes danser. Le sourire du Diable s'était agrandi et il était partit, laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres assez en colère.

Severus chassa ses souvenirs, puis congédia Drago.

Celui ci sortit tranquillement, laissant son parrain à ses reflexions. Drago se rendit directement dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il s'installa à la table des Serpentards, s'inscrustant entre Harry et Blaise Zabini. Le Survivant ne lui lança aucun regard mais Drago ne s'offusqua pas. Il commencait à avoir l'habitude de faire face à cette indifférence. Malgré ça, il prit tout de même la parole:

- Severus Rogue est mon parrain, il voulait me parler de toi, expliqua Drago, comme si Harry lui avait posé la question.

Celui ci leva sa fourchette et la planta dans un morceau de viande.

- Il m'a questionné sur le fait du pourquoi j'étais assis à côté de toi en cours de potion.

Harry porta la nourriture à sa bouche et commença à mâcher avec lenteur.

- Je lui ai répondu que c'était parce que j'avais envie de me mettre à côté de toi et que personne ne m'empêcherai de rester avec toi, pas même mon père, continua Drago avec patience.

La pactisant avala avec facilité, puis découpa un autre morceau de boeuf.

- Il m'a demandé si j'avais une bonne raison à tout cela, et en guise de réponse, je lui dit le nom de... la personne qui t'a élevé, déclara le blond.

Harry reposa la bouchée qu'il allait mettre dans sa bouche, puis tourna sa tête en direction de Drago.

- Il a du faire une tête vraiment drôle, constata t'il, avec un léger sourire et une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Drago hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- C'était hilarant! répondit t'il, heureux d'avoir enfin obtenu l'attention du Survivant.

Harry recommença à manger mais cette fois ci, avec un regard rêveur.

Ils finirent le repas en silence, même si celui ci dura un peu longtemps;

Harry voulait goûté touts les gâteaux se trouvant sur la table, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans son ancienne vie. Satan lui avait redonné goût à la nourriture et Harry avait tout de suite préféré le sucre. Surtout sous forme de gâteaux et de patisseries. A chaques nouveaux anniversaires, Harry avait le droit de manger les meilleurs gâteaux du monde, pour son plus grand plaisir. A présent, Harry attendait le 31 juillet avec impatience, comparer à avant, où il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, et où les jours d'anniversaire n'étaient pas vraiment différents des autres. Lui qui avait toujours envier Dudley parce qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, n'avait, aujourd'hui, plus aucune raison d'être jaloux. Si il avait besoin de livres, de vêtements ou d'affaires quelconques, il n'avait qu'à demandé à son maître, et celui ci le lui fournissait.

Drago attrapa la main du Survivant et le traina dans les couloirs jusqu'en Métarmorphose. Ils s'assirent encore à la même table et attendirent.

La commença à se remplir, et bientôt, il ne manqua que le professeur. Enfin, c'était juste que personne ne le voyait, alors que celui ci était juste assis sur la table professorale. Drago le vit, et se pencha vers Harry pour lui glissait à l'oreille:

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a un chat sur le bureau?

Harry fit un petit sourire mystérieux et alors qu'il allait expliquer calmement, Weasley et un certain Dean Thomas, entrèrent en trombe dans la classe. Ils se placèrent à la table juste en face du chat et Ron s'exclama à voix haute, tout en regardant autour de lui:

- Heuresement que la vieille bique n'est pas là.

Ce fut à se moment là, que le chat bondit en l'air et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Quand le brouillard se dissipa, il laissa apparaître Minerva, penchée au dessus de Weasley avec un air sévère. Celui ci se fit tout petit sous certains rires moqueurs, et fit semblant d'avoir l'air impressioné:

- Ouah! C'est incroyable ce que vous venez de faire professeur!

Harry se retint de taper sa tête contre le bureau car il n'avait qu'un mot qui lui venait à l'esprit: "Pa-thé-tique!"*

Mais comment avait il fait pour être ami avec cet abruti de roux? Il avait du avoir des nerfs d'acier pour ne pas craqué et tuer Weasley.

Le professeur semblait être un peu d'accord avec Harry car elle lança un regard "je t'ai à l'oeil" à Weasley puis se présenta à la classe:

- Bonjours à tous, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall. Je vais vous apprendre la métamorphose qui est très complexe. Grace à ma matière, les plus forts d'entre vous pourrons transformer n'importe quel objet en autre chose.

Les élèves chuchotèrent, entousiastes.

- Mais bien entendu, il faut avoir un excellent niveau pour pouvoir réaliser des métamorphoses parfaites.

Certains soupirèrent, de dépit pour la plupart.

- Les BUSES pour cette matière vont être extrèmement compliqués. J'attends de vous une très grande attention. Bien, maintenant vous allez commencer un exercice assez simple.

Elle prit une des allumettes se trouvant sur sa table et la montra à toute la classe.

- Vous allez transformer cette allumette en aiguille. Comme ceci;

Elle prit sa baguette et tapota une fois sur l'objet de bois. Celui ci se transforma peu à peu en un petit objet métallique. Devant les regards ébahis, le professeur montra l'aiguille. Elle distribua à tous une allumette et les élèves commencèrent à travailler. La première à réussir, fut Hermione Granger, au bout de 4 essais.

- Bravo Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor.

La miss-je-sais-tout redressa la tête avec fierté sous les regards haineux.

Le deuxième à réussir fut Drago, au bout de 4 essais également. Le professeur ne décerna que 5 points à Serpentard.

- C'est pas juste, cracha Drago mais seul Harry et quelques Serpentards l'entendirent: j'ai fait le même score que Granger!

Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et Harry ne saisit que:

- blague... points en moins... n'importe quoi...

Le brun réprima un petit sourire. Drago avait toujours était comme ça. Tout le temps à se plaindre, mais sans que personne ne l'entende jamais.

Drago le regarda quelques secondes, essayant de savoir à quoi il pensait. Le blond regarda le travail de son cher ami, avant de remarquer que celui ci n'avait rien fait.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien? demanda Drago, essayant d'être discret.

Malheuresement, il se fit repéré, et Minerva se dirigea vers eux.

- Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy! 5 points en moins pour bavardages!

Elle se tourna vers Harry et vit qu'il ne bougeait pas devant son allumette.

- Et vous Mr Potter, expliquez moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas comme touts les autres en train d'essayer de transformer votre allumette en aiguille!

Harry leva ses yeux émeraudes vers son professeur puis répondit d'un ton nonchalant:

- Je sais déjà le faire.

Le professeur prit un air ironique.

- Et bien montrez nous, puisque vous êtes si fort!

Harry leva sa baguette et l'agita une fois. Mais il ne se passa rien. Le professeur eut un sourire victorieux.

- Bien Potter, retenue pour-

- Madame! S'écria une élève: Regardez!

Toute la classe tourna son attention vers le travail de Harry;

L'allumette était devenu une magnifique aiguille finement travaillée et faite en or.

Mais mieux encore; Harry avait réussi du premier coup.

Abasourdie, Minerva balbutia:

- 30 points... pour Serpentard.

A la fin du cours, touts les Serpentards se regroupèrent autour de Harry avec admiration.

- Vous avez vu la tête de Mc Gonagall!, s'exclama un des serpents

- Ouais, sortit quelqu'un d'autre

Une petite blonde de 1ère année s'avança d'une démarche peu assurée et s'adressa timidement à Harry:

- Tu es génial Harry.

La petite prit une teinte écrevisse, sous les approbations des autres.

Assis au millieu, Harry eut un petit sourire:

Bien sur qu'il était génial.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Eliacin's. Alors c'était chez lui que se trouvait le garçon pendant ces dernières années? Hum... c'était assez problématique. De toute façon, si le gamin posait des problèmes, il serai sans doute très facile à éliminé...

*** pas tes tiques! Mdr, je sais je suis stupide!**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. Reviews!**


End file.
